<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're all I'll ever need by Lilacsheen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778801">You're all I'll ever need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen'>Lilacsheen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheese... all the cheese, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like Daniel, not me using eddie's couch as a makeout prop all the time, where the dumb boys are actually kinda smart..?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Buck went on dates with other people on the same night, both ending up <i>disastrous.</i></p>
<p>so <i>obviously,</i> they have to tell each other about their terrible dates and laugh at it over beer, right? That's just what friends do™️.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're all I'll ever need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Buck, I'm going on a date with Ana later tonight."</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"Seriously, Eddie? That's great. I also got a date tonight, in the bar down the road,"</p></div><div><p>Eddie raises his eyebrows. The 118 is q-word in the morning, and everyone is either spending time polishing gears or sleeping, and the two are deep in discussion about deep fried pizza before the topic of dating comes up.</p></div><div><p>"Who is it?" Eddie tries to mask his tone to sound neutral and not at all dying to know.</p></div><div><p>Buck shrugs. "Eh, it's not <em>that</em> big of a deal. I met him a couple days ago in a coffee shop, figured it's time for <em>Buck 3.0</em> to start getting back out there, y'know?"</p></div><div><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, but a smile creeps into his face as it always does when he's dealing with Buck shenanigans. "Not gonna give me any more details than that, huh?"</p></div><div><p>"<em>Nope</em>. Good luck with your date, though,"</p></div><div><p>"You too."</p></div><div><p>--------</p></div><div><p>"Did you just say pineapples <em>belong </em>on pizza?" The scruffy man gets up from the chair, temper flaring off him in droves.</p></div><div><p>Buck puts his hands out placatingly, trying to diffuse the situation with his classic Buckley charm. "H-hey, chill out, man—I just think it's cool! Don't swea—"</p></div><div><p>A fresh orange juice gets thrown onto his face.</p></div><div><p>The scruffy man left in a huff, but at least he had the decency to put a $20 bill on the table, right after throwing a drink right onto someone's face for his opinion on pizza toppings.</p></div><div><p>Buck is stunned, to say the least. Other patrons of the bar hands him a bunch of napkins, to which he thanks them for—but only one thought bubble persist in his head.</p></div><div><p>'<em>Wait until I tell Eddie about this, it's gonna be so funny.</em>'</p></div><div><p>---------</p></div><div><p>"Excuse me? Edmundo?"</p></div><div><p>"Huh?"</p></div><div><p>Eddie's eyes refocuses towards his date, and he gives Ana a sheepish smile. "Oh, sorry—haha, just, thinking about the midterms, you know—<em>stressful</em> time for kids,"</p></div><div><p>Ana looks at him, puzzled. "What? We're not talking about that. <em>You </em>were talking about your friend Buck for the past ten minutes,"</p></div><div><p>and at this point, it doesn't take a genius for Eddie to spot the sour expression on her face.</p></div><div><p>"Sorry, I just..."</p></div><div><p>Ana holds up a hand as she packs her things. "No, <em>I'm</em> sorry—I thought you were serious about trying to date,"</p></div><div><p>"I am—"</p></div><div><p>"You're <em>clearly</em> not. Oh, And <em>also</em>? The way you talk about your '<em>friend</em>' Buck? I think you're gonna need to unpack that first. Good <em>night</em>, Edmundo."</p></div><div><p>She ups and left the restaurant.</p></div><div><p>Eddie is stunned, to say the least. Other patrons look his way, to which he doesn't really pay attention to, but only one thought bubble persist in his head.</p></div><div><p>'<em>Wait until I tell Buck about this, he's gonna laugh in my face. And also, what was that about unpacking things? Nah, couldn't be that important.</em>'</p></div><div><p>-------</p></div><div><p>"He did <em>what</em> to you!?" Eddie laughs—<em>uproariously</em>, nearly choking on his beer.</p></div><div><p>"Seriously! And he just left, he was <em>so</em>angry about that, too—he was acting like pineapples killed his whole family or something," Buck recounts the story of his terrible date night, but his face is anything but sad.</p></div><div><p>"Maybe they did, you'll never know," Eddie finally manages to stop his bursts of giggle, setting down his can of beer on his coffee table.</p></div><div><p>"Yeah... anyway, what's the story with you? Your date with Ana? I'm assuming it went horribly, too? Otherwise you wouldn't have called me to hang out in your living room right now?"</p></div><div><p>Eddie's face turns slightly somber. "About <em>that</em>... she's... she said that I needed to 'unpack' some things..."</p></div><div><p>"About what?" Buck creases his eyebrows, and he positions himself to <em>Serious Listener Buck Mode</em> on the couch, now his head facing Eddie.</p></div><div><p>"...About <em>you</em>, actually...?"</p></div><div><p>"What?"</p></div><div><p>Eddie looks at Buck, his eyes searching. Maybe he knew what Ana meant. He <em>always</em> knew what it meant. Unpacking what, you ask? Well, his love for Buck, of course. His love for Buck that he had always thought of as platonic, when it's obviously crossed its way over to romantic <em>ages</em> ago, and he just never realized it.</p></div><div><p>"She was right," Eddie smiles to himself.</p></div><div><p>Buck creases his eyebrows, his hands doing the '<em>what the hell</em>' gesture. "Uh, Eddie—I know you probably just had a grand revelation and all, but you <em>do</em>know that all you've been doing the past minute is look at me and wistfully smile and sigh, right? Mind explaining what <em>that</em> means?"</p></div><div><p>Eddie looks at Buck again, siddling a little closer to the blond on the couch, close enough that their fingers touch. "It's you, Buck,"</p></div><div><p>"<em>Still</em> gonna need more than that, Eds," Buck takes this in a jokey way, even as the lights around Eddie's living room suspiciously, <em>romantically </em>dims.</p></div><div><p>"It's always been you," Eddie's eyes locks onto Buck's, and this is where Buck's jokester self takes the sideline.</p></div><div><p>"<em>Eddie</em>," Buck can feel his face flush, finally catching on to what the universe has been telling him all along. All the signs he ignored on purpose just so he won't lose Eddie's friendship are finally resurfacing again. "I didn't think—I thought you only saw me as—"</p></div><div><p>"I thought so too, at first—but this makes sense, doesn't it?" Eddie sheepishly smiles, scratching the back of his neck with his hand as he pulls back a little from the miniature magnetic field that they were enthralled under. "You were always there for me, you <em>literally</em> fit in so well with my family, and my parents love you—Chris loves you, and not to mention everything you've done for me—"</p></div><div><p>Buck stops him with a hand up, sheepishly. "Okay, but to be fair—you've equally done a lot for me, too,"</p></div><div><p>"But isn't that the point, Buck? I guess I was too stupid to notice, but fuck it, I'll say it—I think we should kiss right now and start dating each other instead."</p></div><div><p>Buck laughs, but in an embarrassed; yet hopeful way. "You do know there are couples who don't have to kiss, right? But... I'm always happy to help," he pretentiously smiles then leans his face towards the brunette, ready for Eddie to cup his cheeks and kiss him right on the lips.</p></div><div><p>Wordlessly, Eddie does as he's told and cups Buck's face with his calloused hands, not forgetting to close his eyes and slowly brushing his lips over Buck's, where a shiver runs through his spine. He presses deeper, and deeper—pushing Buck until he gets on top of the blond, never breaking the kiss the entire time.</p></div><div><p>Buck smiles into the kiss, but he immediately flips them both and gets on top of Eddie, who says nothing of complaint. One, two buttons of Eddie's shirt is popped open, until Eddie breaks out of the kiss for air.</p></div><div><p>"Stop—wait," Eddie, panting, holds up a hand, stopping the blond in his tracks. "Before we continue—I just wanna say... do you <em>also</em> have to be a great kisser?"</p></div><div><p>Buck laughs, a little breathless, eyes a little glazed with desire. "Could say the same about you, man. Now I don't have to be ashamed to admit how many times I've dreamed of this happening,"</p></div><div><p>"Come here," Eddie pulls the blond back onto the couch, after their '<em>scuffling</em>' rolled them all the way down to the floor.</p></div><div><p>Wordless and breathless, they sat on the couch side to side, just gazing at each other for a hot minute before Eddie draws breath to speak.</p></div><div><p>"You're all I'll ever need, Buck. And I can't believe it's taken me 4 years and a date night went wrong to realize that."</p></div><div><p>Buck laughs a little, the edges of his eyes crinkling in delight. "Just so you know, it's a full moon tonight. I think the moon's lent us some of her intelligence, otherwise we'd never have figured this out on our own."</p></div><div><p>Eddie rolls his eyes with a small smile. "You and your superstitions, man. It's ridiculous,"</p></div><div><p>"Yeah? Well, would a skeptic be able to do <em>this</em>?" Buck gives Eddie another quick kiss on the lips, and he grazed his lower lip and stubble all over Eddie's before he pulls away, making the brunette heated.</p></div><div><p>Face flushed, Eddie huffs and slumps his shoulders in defeat. "<em>Fine</em>, I'll give you that one. But, as a representative of skeptics—and to prove that the full moon has absolutely <em>no</em> effect on us; we're gonna have to do <em>exactly</em> what we just did earlier for tomorrow morning,"</p></div><div><p>Buck laughs. "I hope that doesn't include the orange juice throwing,"</p></div><div><p>"No, but I can pour you some tomorrow for breakfast if you'll stay the night."</p></div><div><p>Buck puts a hand on his chin, scratching his stubble and pretends to ponder like it's a hassle. "If you insist."</p></div><div><p>They end up falling asleep cuddling on the couch, wrapped up with a blanket until the morning comes, to which a sleepy Christopher finds them and the first thing he does is take a picture of the moment.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks sm for reading. Ha ha... wouldnt it be <i>soooo</i> funny... if this is how tomorrow's episode end up? Just kidding... haha... but what IF? 😳😳😳</p>
<p>I'm taking requests, head down and contact me on tumblr <a href="https://lavenderby.tumblr.com">here</a> if you wanna req something, thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>